Her Curious Cat
by Rosebud5
Summary: Everybody knows Etcetera is crazy for Tugger. But how did they meet? Is his life really perfect? And is he really as oblivious to her as he seems? All answers are inside...Mild Cetty/Tugger...Major Fluff!  Kitten contest for RTTugress


Hey everybody! So here's my entry for RumTumTuggress's Kitten Fluff contest! It's mildly Etcetera/Tugger...but it's mainly one-sided. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~Roley

* * *

**HER CURIOUS CAT**

Etcetera bounded through the Junkyard, her tiny kitten claws clinking on the cement. The night sky glittered over her as she made her way back to the lair she shared with her sister Victoria and brother Munkustrap. After a long day of just being a kitten, she was tired and ready for some sleep...after a serving or two of catnip.

Suddenly Etcetera stopped dead in her tracks. A tom-kitten she had never seen before sat on top of the Tyre in the middle of the Yard. And. He. Was. Gorgeous! He was jet black except for his handsome brown face, leopard print chest, and huge golden mane. A silver belt hung around his hips and a small smile curved his lips. He looked a year or two older than her. Heart pounding hard, Etcetera raced over to him.

"Hi!" she beamed, plopping beside him. "I'm Etcetera and I've never seen you before! Are you new here? What's your name? Do you always wear that belt?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" he raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his face.

Etcetera giggled, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Yep! And nobody ever answers them."

"Well my name is Rum Tum Tugger, yes I'm new here, and no, I don't always wear this belt, little lady," he winked.

"Oh," Etcetera nodded simply. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Because I don't know anybody yet," the tom-kitten shrugged, kicking his feet absently, his cocky gaze flickered.

"So where's your family?" she asked hyperly. "I have a mommy and daddy named Jellylourm and Asparagus and a twin sister named Victoria and a big brother named Munkustrap. He was adopted," she finished with a smile, not really knowing what _adopted _was in her kitten innocence.

"I don't have a family," Tugger replied, his whiskers drooping. "I've always been a roamer, I guess. I just came here for tonight 'cause I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh," Etcetera bit her lip, swinging her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, little lady," he managed a smile. "I'll just stay here for the night and then be on my way-"

"You don't have to leave!" Etcetera piped up, bounding to her feet and putting her paws on his shoulder. "I know the tribe would welcome you with open arms! I know I would," she giggled without thinking.

Tugger laughed and ran a paw through his perfect mane. "I'm flattered. Really."

"Really?" Etcetera gasped, her heart thudding hard as she leaned in closer to him.

"Sure," he leaned back away from her.

Etcetera couldn't suppress a tiny squeal, beaming up at Tugger with a grin. "You HAVE to stay in the Yard. I beg you!" she meowed.

"I'd love to but I wouldn't have anywhere to stay-"

"STAY WITH US!" Etcetera screeched, grabbing his paw. "Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!"

Tugger leaped back a little in surprise. He knew every queen in the world would love to have him stay with them (he knew he was handsome even as a kitten) but this Etcetera was insane.

"Listen little lady, I really don't think-"

"No, no listen! Munkustrap was taken in by my mommy and daddy! You could be too! But wait...would that make you my brother?" she winced.

"Yes!" Tugger said quickly, thankful for this loop hole.

"Shoot," Etcetera deflated. "But I'm sure you could still find a place in the Yard to stay!" she begged. "I really think you'd like it here and I wanna spend a lot of time with you!" she batted her eyes.

"Heh," Tugger blinked. "Okayy...look. I'll kick back here tonight and sleep on it, 'k? And in the morning I'll tell ya what I've decided."

"Well, okay," Etcetera nodded. "You sure you don't want to come home with me? Just for tonight?" She blinked innocently.

Tugger looked at her brown eyes and kittenish smile and felt something tick in his heart. He took a breath and smiled. "Maybe one night wouldn't hurt."

Etcetera squealed and took his paw in hers, leading him through the Yard to her lair. "Come on, Tugger!" She looked at him and smiled. _He's my future mate. He's a curious cat, but he's MY curious cat._

And there was no doing anything about it.

* * *

Well? I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially you, RTTugress! *wink wink* lol

Well all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosey


End file.
